


The Lone Lady

by ShinyHalo115



Series: Alternative Westworld [2]
Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: AU of previous work, Flash Fiction, Lone Ranger references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: The Lone Lady fights crime in Westworld.Note:  the second part contains an almost rape scene.





	The Lone Lady

"This looks very historically accurate," Anne said as she was walking down the street of the American West theme park called Westworld. For her outfit, on the other hand, she took some creative liberties. She was wearing black pants, a blue corset (not too tight) and a white cowboy hat on top of her brown hair.

Down the street a group of people on horses wearing blankets over their heads trotted down the street. "That's the sheriff's horse you son of a bitch," an officer said. 

The leader fired his gun at the officer, who falls to the ground. "His rifle too," he said, and lowers his hood. Anne recognizes him from the Wanted posters as Hector Escaton. Hector dismounts from his horse, and shoots the officer again in the head at close range. She sees him hand his rifle to one of his associates, a blonde woman who looks like she's been doing opium, and walks into the saloon with a rope.

Anne came to Westworld to be more adventurous, and she was going to do just that, by calling up her childhood make-believe character. She runs into a store and goes to the counter. "I need a horse, a gun, and a mask," she said.

"We have guns and a masks, but for a horse you'll have to go next door," the clerk said. She buys a revolver and a black mask, then she goes next door to buy a horse. She rides back to the saloon on a brown horse. When she comes closer to the saloon she dismounts and hides behind a barrel. 

Hector walks out and tears his Wanted poster off a wooden beam. "You wanted me?" he said, "well let this be a lesson. The lesson is-" Anne shoots him, then the opium addict blonde, and there is silence.

"The lesson is," she said in a loud voice, "that criminals cannot escape the Lone Lady, who's going to fight crime and eat nondairy ice-cream!" She gets on her horse and yells "Hi-yo Chestnut!" and rides away. "I haven't ridden a horse since I was a teenager," she said to the wind. "Westworld is the best. I'm going to fight crime, eat cookies, and fuck some men, because the Lone Lady rides again!"

 

She spends a lot of time riding around the park, and she takes off her mask because it was getting itchy. When she stopped to practise her shooting she noticed it was getting dark. "Oh crap," she said, "I don't know which way the town is." She gets on her horse and rides off, and luckily she finds two people in the middle of nowhere. "Excuse me," she said, "which way is back to town?" When she comes closer she recognizes them. Westworld had a "Who's a Host" book that gave the names and brief backstory of all the android hosts. There were too many to memorize, but Teddy Flood stood out because he was so handsome, and the woman next to him was his love interest Dolores Abernathy.

"It's too dangerous to be wondering in the dark," Teddy said.

"Don't worry, you can stay with me until morning," Dolores said. When they arrived at the ranch on their horses, a few cattle crossed their path. "Father wouldn't let them roam this close to dark," she said.

"You two stay here," Teddy said, and he rides off. Anne and Dolores later hear the sound of gunshots. 

"Teddy!" Dolores yells, and rides to the house. Anne follows her, and when she arrives at the house, she finds Teddy and an older man laying in the dirt a few feet away from each other in a pool of blood. "Teddy, Father!"

"Is this a storyline?" Anne thinks to herself.

"Well what do we have here?" said a bandit who steps out of the shadows.

"Looks like we have double the prize," a second bandit from inside the house said. Anne pulls out her gun and shoots the first bandit, but when she pulls the trigger for the second bandit, the bullet disappears as soon as it reaches him. Dolores reaches for Teddy's gun while the bandit walks down the steps, and Anne fires again and the bullet disappears like before, and she remembers that Westworld guns cannot kill human guests. He fires at her but the bullet disappears. "Stay out of this bitch, I'm gonna have fun with this one." He goes over to Dolores, who is unable to shoot him, grabs her by the hair, and drags her to the barn.

"No!" Dolores screams. Anne lunges forward to try to save her, but he pushes her away.

"What the fuck are you doing? She's just a robot in the storyline," he said.

Is he right? After all the hosts were not living beings, nor were they AI (as far as she knew), and she herself had entertained the thought of having sex with a host.

"No, please help me!" Dolores yells as she tries to break free. Anne immediately knew the answer to her question. She looks around and finds a wooden pail and runs toward the bandit. She swings it toward his head.

"Ow!" he screams.

"You're less human than they are," she said, and hits him in the head again. This time he is knocked unconscious.

"Thank you," Dolores said and runs over to Teddy and her father.

Anne decided that it didn't matter if they weren't living beings, it should be unthinkable to have sex with someone (or something) who is screaming and crying like that. How the hell could the theme park creators make a storyline that allows someone to rape? It made sense that Westworld would attract perverts, but they're actually condoning it?! Do they not care at all about the safety of the other guests? After all, it was impossible to tell the difference between the human guests and the android hosts, unless they were always carrying that large "Who's a Host" book.

Even if there was somehow no danger to the other guests, she didn't want to be around people who had a taste for rape, not to mention there's probably some pedophiles too, and she didn't want to be around them either. 

Just how popular was the rape storyline that they would keep continuing it? Well if Westworld was going to allow sex predators to indulge in their fantasies, than she was going to indulge in the fantasy of having a pervert actually pay for their crime, specifically by being dragged naked behind her horse into town to put them in jail.


End file.
